


Adventures in the North

by CorvusColumbiana



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusColumbiana/pseuds/CorvusColumbiana
Summary: Diefenbaker helps Turtle explore his new home. <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [look_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=rmptdz)


End file.
